


The Concert

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Ne Me Quitte Pas [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf AU, fan!Derek, leadsinger!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in a band, and he sees Derek in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Long time in the works- so thanks for bearing with me :) I hope this makes up for the rather tragic ending of the last one :/

Stiles never imagined himself as a rock star, but apparently his skinny jeans, slim fit t-shirts, short cropped hair, and killer smile put him at the top of the ‘Sexiest Rock Artists’ list. And it was a rather long list. 

His band, ‘Wolfsbane’, was currently playing a small but lively town called Beacon Hills when he noticed a dark stranger standing off to the side leaned against of one of the pillars of lights. He had a VIP pass around his neck and the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on the normally broody face. Stiles hadn’t remembered seeing him prior to the show, but now it didn’t matter.  

When the set ended after an encore performance of ‘Wires’, arguably their biggest hit, Stiles grabbed Jackson and gestured in Derek’s direction. 

“Bring him to the bus. And don’t be obvious.” 

Jackson’s eyebrow arched, but to his credit he didn’t say anything. Stiles very rarely, if ever, hooked up with a groupie. But this was Derek, and it was Beacon Hills; it had to mean something. Stiles’ family lived in Atlanta, but that didn’t mean he didn’t consider Beacon Hills his true home.  

A few moments later, Stiles and the rest of the band were greeted by screaming fans outside the venue. He carefully extracted himself after signing a few abs, breasts, posters, more breasts, and made his way down the roped off alley to their bus. Erica, Isaac, and Scott were more than capable of handling themselves, and with any luck they would find some bar to party, giving Stiles privacy. He did love the attention the fans gave him, but there was only one person he wanted to see right now.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rounding the corner, he nearly collided with Derek.  

“Hey,” he said, taking a step back to take in all of Derek. “Saw you in the crowd earlier: VIP pass but you weren’t at the meet-and-greet.” 

Derek looked like he was caught between wanting to freak out and act cool. It was fucking precious.  

“I’m a HUGE fan!” He blurted, his neck and face immediately turning a dark red visible even under their shitty lighting conditions.  

Stiles had to chuckle softly and leaned against the brick wall. “I figured; not everyone can get their hands on a VIP pass. Although most people tend to take advantage of them.” 

Derek looked like he’d been kicked. “I got off work late and by the time I got home and grabbed my ticket, it was already too late. I’m just glad I made it to the show.” He glanced into Stiles’ eyes, the right side of his mouth lifting into a small smile.  

“I’m glad you did too.” He winked. Derek went from shy to looking like he was about to combust.  

“I’m Derek,” he said, sticking his hand out. “Derek Hale.” 

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,” he echoed, taking Derek’s hand in his. It was big, calloused, warm. It was everything Derek. Except the chatter. Stiles thought that maybe the higher beings that arranged these kinds of things may have made Derek more talkative to balance out Stiles and his chatty nature. 

“I know! I mean, just that you’re Stiles, and everyone should know-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Stiles pulled him in and crashed their lips together. Derek whimpered, a sound Stiles definitely wanted to hear again and in greater volume and length, and opened his mouth for Stiles’ tongue.  

Stiles pulled away abruptly, regretting the sudden movement once he saw the clouded disappointment on Derek’s perfect face. Before he could speak, Stiles pressed a finger to his lips.  

“Inside. Too many eyes out here. And if I’m going to take your clothes off, I don’t want anyone else to see you come apart.” 

At least, that’s what Stiles _would_ have said if he had gotten to finish his sentence before Derek was practically hauling him through the open bus door.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Stiles took his time relearning Derek’s body, pleased and overwhelmed all at once at his responsiveness. Derek knew all the ways to touch Stiles, despite mumbling something about not having a whole lot of experience. Stiles only chuckled against his mouth before pushing Derek’s pants and boxers down and following them to the floor. 

He didn’t stop Derek from bucking into Stiles’ mouth, and only encouraged the tight grip he had in his hair by clasping one of his hands over Derek’s and squeezing. He’s amazed Derek was able to keep from coming for as long as he did. In the end, it was Stiles dragging a spit slick finger across Derek’s perineum and stopping just before his hole that got him off.  

Instead of sliding down the wall to the floor, Stiles managed to land them both on the small sofa, pushing his own pants out of the way just far enough to get his cock out, rutting against Derek’s own semi-soft cock. Derek’s legs were still confined in his own pants but that didn’t stop him from spreading his thighs as wide as he could to accommodate Stiles, whispering filthy dirty things Stiles didn’t imagine this seemingly inexperienced Derek even being aware of. He rutted hard and fast, chasing his orgasm, vaguely aware Derek was getting hard again at the added stimulation. Then Derek gripped his ass hard and pushed back.  

“Gonna get you off, gonna get you off so you come all over me, then I can fuck you.” 

Stiles barely managed to suck in a decent breath before pulling back as far as he could to get a hand on himself and come over Derek’s stomach. 

 

\- - - - - 

 

Three mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasms apiece later (even Stiles can’t believe he managed a round three, not that he has a hard time, but he’s not 16 anymore with the refractory period of five minutes), the sun started to peak through the shitty blinds. Between rounds 1 and 2, they managed to make it to Stiles’ bunk and get all the way underdressed. 

True to his word, Derek fucked Stiles into the mattress, keeping Stiles from coming by holding the base of his cock in a way that could have been painful if Stiles didn’t find it so fucking hot. Even teenage not-a-wolf!Derek dominated in bed. Stiles still doesn’t believe he had so little experience. That, or Derek just ‘researched’ a lot of kinky shit. After Derek came, he let Stiles fuck his mouth, keeping his hands up over his head even as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Derek was the most beautiful person Stiles had ever met. When he told him so, Derek blushed and tried to turn his head. Stiles made the blush even redder by licking into Derek’s mouth. Derek didn’t argue.

Now, Stiles lay next to a slumbering Derek, cataloguing the purple hickeys on his collarbone, chest, stomach, inner thigh. His favorite was the one over the left side of his chest, the last one he made before pushing into Derek for the first time.  

When Derek woke up, a smile ghosted across his face before Stiles leaned in for a kiss, morning breath be damned.

Neither of them said anything as they got dressed, and Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips when he caught Derek’s eyes, the blush returning every time.  

When Derek went into the bathroom, Stiles reached a decision. 

 

\- - - - - 

 

Erica, Isaac, and Scott came back as Derek was leaving, or trying to since he and Stiles were virtually surgically attached at the mouth and every other body part that the other could reach. Not that Stiles cared. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Scott groaned, falling onto the sofa.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Ignore him- drank too much.” She sat down on the other end of the sofa, jostling Scott.  

“Oh… I hate you,” he gurgled, rushing up and into the bathroom, retching up his liquid diet into what Stiles vehemently hoped was the toilet. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, since Jackson probably told them Stiles was bringing someone onto the bus and to make themselves scarce. But he didn’t force the alcohol down Scott’s throat.  

When he and Derek stepped off the bus, he kissed Derek one last time, trying to convey everything. Derek would probably freak out if Stiles told him how he felt. And why.  

“So… thanks, I guess,” Derek said, looking down at his chucks. “Last night was probably the greatest night I’ll ever have.” 

“Yea, me too,” Stiles replied, nuzzling his face into Derek’s perfect neck, lamenting the fact he couldn’t leave his mark. _You have no idea, Derek._  

“So, I’ll see ya?” It wasn’t meant to come out as a question, and Stiles noticed the slight wince in Derek’s face as he said it.  

Stiles smiled.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Later that day when they were all underway to wherever they were scheduled to be next, he sent a text. 

 **I’ll be back in town in about six weeks. Clear your schedule.**  

He wishes he could have seen Derek’s face in real time, or heard his reaction when he got the text from an unknown number, but getting a picture of his beaming face was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 18-19 (out of high school but not 21 yet), and Stiles is a few years older than him - so no underage happening here.


End file.
